Kiss the Girl?
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: Connor wants to do something special for Kevin's birthday. What Connor has planned in his head and what happens are completely different. McPriceley ONESHOT


Kevin's birthday was coming up soon. October was just about to come to a close with was less than two weeks till his birthday and Connor hadn't thought of anything on what to get for him. He was running out of time, fast. Something had to be done by the 6th and the creative Connor was clueless.

Two days after Halloween, when the couple was taking down their Halloween decorations, they were having their weekly Disney movie marathon. _The Little Mermaid_ was on and it was just at the part where "Kiss the Girl" was about to play. Connor was putting some things in a box as the song started playing. He looked over to Kevin and smiled. Kevin was on a ladder, taking down some of the hanging decorations. He was singing along to the song, as usual for him and Disney movies.

Then, it dawned on Connor. He knew exactly what to do for Kevin's birthday; he just needed a little bit of help to keep suspicions low. Kevin couldn't know what he was planning to do.

Later that night while Kevin was busy doing homework for his college course for Monday, Connor waited until he was in pure work mode and couldn't hear anything else around him. Connor took his cell phone and went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee for Kevin.

After turning the machine on, he sat on the counter and hit speed dial number 9. Ring. Ring. Rin-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Arnold. It's Connor."

"Hey, Connor!" he responded with his usual cheery voice, "What's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor," Connor heard the coffee machine beep, telling him that the coffee was done, "It's just a small favor."

"Sure! What do you need?"

Connor held the phone awkwardly with his shoulder as he got down Kevin's favorite Disney mug from one of the cabinets. He set it on the counter before holding the phone with his hand, "Kevin's birthday is coming up and I have a plan. I need a CD made."

"What are you planning?"

"That's classified information," he poured the coffee into the mug and set it back in the machine.

"Well, what do you want on the CD?"

"Just fill it up with the song "Kiss the Girl"."

"How many tracks of it do you want?"

"Whatever will fill up the CD. Can you help me out?"

"Of course!"

Connor smiled, "Thank you so much, Arnold! I'll pay you back for this! I promise."

Arnold laughed, "Don't think anything of it."

"You are amazing, thank you so much!"

"When do you want me to give it to you?"

Connor put two scoops of sugar in the mug and stirred it, "Bring it Monday while Kevin's at school."

"Sounds good! See you then!"

"Thanks again!"

"Bye."

"See ya," Connor hung up first.

He gave the mug one final stir as he pocketed his phone. The coffee was just to Kevin's liking, and Connor took it and walked into their bedroom. Kevin was working hard, staring intensely at his laptop screen as he typed. There wasn't any reason why Connor wouldn't smile at him. He loved Kevin in his reading glasses. They were thick rimmed and large. All that was missing was a piece of tape in the middle of it.

Connor walked up to him and kissed his head, "Wanna stop working for a few minutes?"

"Not really," he didn't make eye contact.

Connor rolled his eyes and set the mug on the night stand, next to his cell phone, "It's on the night stand, Kev."

"Thanks, hon."

He came back over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Love you."

Kevin finally smiled and tore his eyes away from the screen. He gave Connor a quick kiss, "I love you too."

He then reverted his eyes back to the computer screen and went back to work. Connor smiled as he kissed his head again and walked out of their bedroom. Once he knew that Kevin couldn't see him out of the corner of his eyes, he jumped up and down a few times out of joy. He had the best plan ever for his boyfriend's birthday.

November 6th finally came after what seemed like an eternity for Connor. His plan was set and ready to fall into place. Without a fight, Kevin agreed to go with Connor on a drive. The whole way there, they listened to Disney songs from _the Little Mermaid_ soundtrack, all but "Kiss the Girl". Kevin didn't think much of it, which was until they reached their favorite park.

They got out and started walking around, enjoying the scenery around them. Leaves were still falling off the trees and children kept making giant piles of leaves to jump in. At one point, the two found an abandoned pile of leaves. There weren't any kids around it so they assumed it was abandoned. Kevin picked Connor up and threw him in. Connor didn't get angry, nor upset. He simply got even. When Kevin wasn't paying attention, Connor grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the pile of leaves with him. The two sat in the leaf pile, throwing leaves at each other like giant five year olds.

After joking around in the leaf pile for a while, they got out of it and started to pick the leaves from their clothes. Connor found Kevin's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He then rested his head on Kevin's shoulder as they walked.

Connor kept trying to stall as long as he could, waiting for the sun to finally start setting to make the mood even more perfect for his plan to work. He checked the time, it was around 4:30 in the afternoon and the sun was at the perfect position at last. Connor looked at Kevin's face.

"I have a surprise for you!" he smiled sweetly to him.

Kevin met his gaze, "Should I be worried?"  
"Of course not," he laughed and started to run to the other side of the lake, "Come on!"  
He laughed and followed him, seeing as he had no choice with their hands interlocked. Kevin attempted to keep up after his fast paced boyfriend. Connor McKinley may be small, but he was fast.

Connor finally stopped at the dock on the lake. The sun was in the perfect position and it was just light enough to be dark. He smiled and gestured to a boat that was bobbing with the water.

"Get in."

"Are you crazy?"

"Trust me."

He nodded and did as he asked. Connor smiled and joined him in the boat.

"You're insane," Kevin laughed a little.

"You love me. Just trust me, alright?"

"Alright, alright," he smiled, "I do trust you."

Connor smiled to him and put the boat in motion, sailing away from the lake. Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off of Connor. He was up to something and he wanted to know what exactly.

Trying to be sneaky, Connor searched for the boom box he had stashed under one of the seats. Kevin gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush!" Connor silenced him, "I planned this out too much for it to fail!"

Kevin smiled. Connor always turned into a little bundle of awkwardness when it came to surprises. After searching blindly for the play button, he finally gave up and looked under the seat for it and pressed it.

What Connor thought would be a singing crab to start playing, didn't. Instead, it was a light acoustic riff with a boyish British voice singing.

"No, no, no, no, nooo!" Connor exclaimed, "This isn't "Kiss the Girl". I'm gonna kill him for this…"

Kevin laughed a little, "Con, it _is_ "Kiss the Girl"."

"Does it sound like it's from _the Little Mermaid_? No, it doesn't," Connor grabbed Kevin's hands, "I'm sorry, Kev. This was supposed to be a perfect birthday present-"

Kevin rolled his eyes and kissed Connor just to make him shut up. The kiss helped Connor finally relax a little from his little moment of anger. Kevin pulled away and looked Connor in the eyes.

"Con, this has been the best birthday ever. I got to spend it with you and that's all that matters," he smiled sweetly to him.

There was no way that Connor couldn't smile back at his smile, "I'm still sorry this isn't the right song. I asked Arnold to-"

"You asked Arnold?" he arched an eyebrow at the comment, "Did you specify what version of "Kiss the Girl" you wanted?"

He shook his head, "No…?"

"That explains it," he nodded, "Connor, what's playing technically _is _"Kiss the Girl". Same song title, just different meanings, lyrics, beat and subject."

"I don't get it."

Kevin laughed, "This song is based off an episode of _Doctor Who_. The reason that Arnold gave you this copy was because you didn't specify Disney or Who."

Connor face palmed, "I thought it would be obvious."

Kevin smiled and sat next to Connor on his side and put his arms around him. A smile crept onto Connor's face and he rested his head in the crook of Kevin's neck. He rested his head on top of Connor's.

After two or three plays of the song, Connor pulled back a little and kissed Kevin on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kev."

Kevin smiled, cupped the side of Connor's face and kissed him again. Once he pulled away, he held Connor closely to him, "Thank you for the best birthday ever."


End file.
